An Organization's Random Living
by Ximik
Summary: The Organization have a really random life! Join them, as major hilarity and chaos ensue!NO FLAMING! Only Axel can flame stuff! First fic
1. Chapter 1

Ximik: Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... (drum rolls )...Welcome to my first fanfiction! (Confetti and party horns ensue)

Itaxchi: HOORAY!

Ximik: Hey,where's Kaxaks?

Itaxchi: Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough!

Ximik: Aww, I wanted her to do the disclaimer...I'll just let Axel do it for now!

Axel: Ximik does not own anything here. Only herself.

Ximik: Thank you, Axel! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Random Organization

Demyx: Come on! Just one song!

Axel: No!

Demyx: Please!

Axel: NO!

Demyx: Yes!

Axel: NO!

Demyx: YES!

Axel: NO!

Demyx: YEESSSS!

Axel: NNNOOOOOO!

Demyx: YYEEEEESSSSS!

Axel: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Demyx: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Axel: Ok,fine! But just _one _song!

Demyx: HOORAY! Ok, here goes...

Demyx starts playing his sitar

Demyx:

"I'm a goofy goober, yeah!

You're a goofy goober, yeah!

We're all goofy goobers, yeah!

A goofy,goofy,goofy,goofy, YEAH!"

Demyx sang so badly, that windows of every world broke, many Heartless died, and even the deaf people died of it. Then, Roxas comes in.

Roxas: What is _with_ that noise!

Demyx: I'm singing a song! Wanna hear it?

Axel: (Throws a Sora-sized shoe) NO!

Roxas: Anyways,Xemnas is calling us! We have a meeting!

So then,all three go telport to the meeting room with the VERY high chairs.

* * *

Xemnas: I think we should resurrect the Muffin Man,possess it with darkness, then stuff it in Sora's pants! Then,he will truly suffer!MWAHAHAHA! 

Marluxia (In a little,girly tone) : Can I finish my prettiful garden, first?

Xemnas: NO! We must do this quick! (slaps Marluxia for no whatsoever reason)

Marluxia: OUCHIES! Now my nose is bleeding!(blood pours out like a waterfall)

Xemnas: Did I slap you that hard?

Marluxia: Uhh... (head gets on fire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Axel: HAHAHA! That wasn't me, I swear!

Everyone,except Marluxia, laughs all their puny little heads off.

Marluxia: WOULD SOMEONE _PLEASE_ GET THE FIRE OUT!

Laxaeus: (sitting there stupidly) Duhhhh...Catch! (Throws a giant boulder at Marluxia...causing him to get hit badly and fall off his VERY high chair...)

Marluxia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zexion: (Somehow manages to get Marluxia back up and puts the fire out with milk)

Marluxia: Thank you!

Zexion: Sure thing. (Pushes Marluxia back down)

Marluxia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then, secret squirrel spies jump from the ceiling to attack Marluxia, for some reason.

Squirrels: SQUEAK SQUEAK! (Translation: WORLD DOMINATION!)

Everyone: O.O"""

Then suddenly, Marluxia fangirls pop out of nowhere!

Xemnas: GAH! Fangirls! It buuuurrrnnss!

Then, all the Marluxia fangirls jump into the eternal abyss that Marluxia fell in to save him.

Fangirls: SAVE MARLUXIA-KUN!

Then, the fangirls disappear into the eternal abyss of the VERY highOrganization meeting chairs...

Xemnas: Uhh...I guess that ends our meeting...

**End chapter!**

* * *

Ximik: Marluxia and his fangirls were not harmed during the making of this fanfiction! 

Kaxaks: And I think my friend, here, is crazy and weird!

Ximik: Kaxaks! You're here!

Itaxchi: It's a gerbils' world.It's a gerbils' world...

Ximik: Don't forget to review! And **NO FLAMES! **Only Axel could flame stuff, as long as it's not my fanfiction!

Axel: HOORAY!

Kaxaks: ...pyromaniac...

Ximik and Axel: HEY!


	2. Chapter 2

Ximik: Hooray! The second chappie is here!

Everyone: Hooray!

Marluxia fans: GET HER! SHE HURT MARLUXIA-KUN FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!(Fans start chasing Ximik)

Ximik: NNOOOOOO! You'll never get me alive! (Runs away)

Kaxaks: Anyways, for the disclaimer: Ximik does not own anything here.She only has herself. ...And I love Pocky...(starts eating boxes of Pocky)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peter Pan and Randy Quencher**

**--**After the meeting, Axel, Vexen, and Demyx are in Vexen's lab--

Axel: Vexen..._WHAT_ are you doing with Demyx!

Vexen: Just watch...

Then, Vexen snaps his fingers,causing Demyx to respond to it. Then, Demyx stands up straight like a robot and walks towards Vexen in a robot way.

Demyx: It's the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! It's the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! It's the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! It would help if you just sing along!

Axel: Cool...

Vexen: OK, back to normal you go!

Demyx goes back to being a human, and stops singing.

Demyx: Huh? What happened?

Axel: (Talking to Vexen)...And _why _do you always do these kinds of experiments?

Vexen: I AM A SCIENTIST! I MUST EXPERIMENT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cows in the background explode)

Suddenly, all the other members come barging in.

Xaldin: THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

Laxaues: BRITISH! ME GO HANDLE THEM! (Takes out a machine gun and shoots the walls for no reason) (Mooing cows in the background get shot and explode)

Larxene: NOOOO, IT'S NOT THE BRITISH, YOU DUMBOS! (Smacks Laxaeus and Xaldin)

Axel, Demyx, and Vexen: Then _what_ is it!

Xemnas: It's flying tacos.

Everyone that had no idea it was flying tacos, said "Oh..." But a few seconds later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," as everyone screamed and ran around in circles, panicking.

Luxord:I'M GONNA DIE!

Xigbar: AS IF! _I'M _GONNA DIE!

Zexion, who was too emo to panic, curled up in a ball in the corner.

Zexion: Monnmy,mommy,mommy...

Then, Peter Pan appears out of nowhere with a POOF!

Peter Pan: Don't worry everyone! Flying tacos won't come! You just gotta believe! (Gets hit with a taco and faints)

Giant flying tacos come with two unknown people on it.

Random Person 1: BWAHAHA! THIS IS A ROBBERY! GIVE US YOUR MONEY! FOR I AM...XIMIK!

Random Person 2: IF YOU DON'T GIVE US MONEY, YOU'LL FEAR THE WRATH...OF PIE! I AM...ITAXCHI!(Throws it at Peter Pan)

Peter Pan: (Randomly wakes up from fainting) HEY! THAT WAS A SOCK! (Goes back, unconscious)

Itaxchi: It's a pie! It's just sock-flavored!

Ximik: 1...2...3! (Jumps off the giant taco and lands on Axel) SCORE! WOOT WOOT!

Axel: OWW! XX

Marluxia: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What if I'm the next target? (Faints)

Randy Quencher: Volunteer Fireman comes out.

Randy Quencher: Did somebody say trouble?

Ximik: Who're you?

Randy: I'm Randy Quncher: Volunteer Fireman! (Sprays a water hose at Ximik)

Ximik: AHHH! WATER! IT BBBUUUURRRRRNNNNSSS!

Itaxchi: Quick! Let's retreat to Japan! (Itaxchi and Ximik telport to Japan)

Axel: I'm back! And not hurt!

Randy: Oh my gosh! There's a fainted woman on the floor! I must do mouth to mouth!

Luxord: Uhh...actually, Marluxuia's a man...but, okay...

Randy: CLEAR! (Gives mouth to mouth on Marluxia) CLEAR! (Does it again) Ok, she's alive! My job here is done! (Disappears in a smoke bomb)

Marluxia: (Becomes conscious) AAHHHHHHHH! THAT MAN JUST DID MOUTH TO MOUTH ON ME!

-Fart-

Axel: Well...you are ga--

-Fart-

Demyx: Aww, what's that sme--

-Fart-

Saix: Whoever is farting should stop...

-Ffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrttttttt-

Laxaeus: Oopsie! I made a poopsie! (-Faaaaaarrrttt-)

Peter Pan wakes up again and flies towards Laxaeus.

Peter Pan: It's ok, Laxaeus! You can stop farting! You just gotta believe!

Laxaeus: I...BELIEVE!

-Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr----KABOOSH! (Laxaeus explodes)

Demyx: Whoa! Laxaeus exploded!

Everyone: HOORAY!

Peter Pan: ( To Xemnas) Hello, Xemnas...You've been a very bad boy... (Reveals self to be...SANTA CLAUS!)

Xemnas: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, you're really Santa Claus?

Peter Pan--err...Santa Claus: (Nods his head)

Xemnas: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marluxia: Gasp! Like, oh my gosh! It's Santa Claus!

Demyx: Do you have presents for good boy, Demyx?

Santa Claus: Of course! Coal for everyone! ( Gives out sucky coal to everyone)

Roxas: I got coal!But why?

Santa Claus: The Organization is EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxas: Then die, evil Santa!

Everyone kills Santa, and Santa dies.

Santa: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AND SAIX WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH THE TOYS THIS YEAR! ( Melts away)

Zexion: (To Saix) _You _work with Santa Claus?

Saix: ...shut up...

Cows in the background: Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--KABOOSH! (The cows explode)

**End Chapter**

* * *

Ximik: Well, there you have it! 

Itaxchi: Santa Claus is evil!

Ximik: Yeah! I mean, giving sucky coal as gifts to the Organization! That is _VERY_ evil of him!

Axel: We killed him! And _that_ was cool...

Ximik: Axel's here! (Glomps Axel, like the fan she is)

Itaxchi: I'm eating more Pocky, since you're in the middle of glomping Axel. And don't forget to review! (Telports outta here)

Ximik: And no flaming! (Still glomping Axel)

Axel: Yeah, cuz I do the flaming!


	3. Chapter 3

Ximik: Ok, ok! I'm back!

Kaxaks:Wassup, fellas?

Itaxchi & Ximik: GASP! NOOOOOO! Kaxaks said something she'd usually never say! She's possessed!

Kaxaks:Uhh...no I'm not...

Ximik: She must be high on Pocky! Quick, Kaxaks! I must do mouth to mouth!

Kaxaks: EWW! NO! Anyways, Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix,any of its characters, oranything else, but herself! I've gotta run! (Starts running from Ximik)

Ximik: Wait, Kaxaks! We must do mouth to mouth to make you go normal again! Come back here! (Runs after Kaxaks)

* * *

**Chapter 3:TV With More Trouble**

--Xemnas' room-

Xemnas: I'm bored...I...MUST DO SOMETHING! (Runs to the TV and watches Dora the Explorer)

Xemnas: Yay! My show is on! (Watches addictively to the infernal little girl)

* * *

Dora(In the TV): Hey there, kids! Today we're going to bring this baby lion back to its home! (Shows a lion cub) 

Lion: Quack!

Boots (That _evil_ monkey): I have a better idea, Dora! Let's...KILL PEOPLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dora: Sounds like a great idea, Boots! Screw this lion! (Kicks the lion)

Lion: Ouchies! Why you evil little b! I just oughta chew you're head out! In fact...(Eats up Dora) Hooray!

Boots: Hooray! The human is gone! Now I can...KILL PEOPLE! MWAHAHAHA! (Runs off)

* * *

Xemnas: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My hero Dora! Gone! (Sobs) 

Then, suddenly, Marluxia comes in his room.

Marluxia: Xemnas, we have an intru--HOLY COW! ARE YOU WATCHING DORA THE EXPLORER!

Marluxia just stares at Xemnas, then at the TV where Boots and the lion are doing _wonderful_ things on TV.

Marluxia: Xemnas, I am shocked...

Xemnas: Just tell me where, oh_ WHERE_, Dora went...

Marluxia: Uhh, actually...Dora and Boots have allied themselves with Sora, and they're here on a killing spree...right now...

Xemnas: GAH! We must warn the others! Quick! To the Batcave! (Runs and crashes to a wall)

Marluxia: YAY! Robin...AWAY! (Runs and crashes to another wall)

Some random cat: (Singing the Meow Mix commercial song) Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meo--KABOOSH!

* * *

--Meanwhile, in The Hall of Empty Melodies...-- 

Vexen: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Dora: We repeat! This is a robbery! Give us your munny, or else my evil monkey minions will sing and dance to the Conga!

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sora: Uhh, Dora, we were here for my boxers, which Laxaeus stole...remember?

Laxaeus: But your boxers feel so warm...(Pees in it) Ahhhhhhhhhh...so warm...

(Kaxaks: Ok..that's just...wrong...I need my Pocky!)

Axel: You're a sick, sick man, Laxaeus!

Boots: Give us the boxers, _and_ the munny, or else! (Takes out two bazookas)

Laxaeus: Gasp! You took my bazookas! This monkey's going down! (Does kung-fu ballet on the monkey)

(Kaxaks: Is there even such thing as kung-fu ballet?

Ximik: Kaxaks, it's called Mr. 2 Bon Clay from One Piece. Got it memorized?)

But somehow...Boots beats up Laxaeus with the bazookas...which I really enjoy!

Finally, Xemnas and Marluxia made it in The Hall of Empty Melodies!

Xemnas: GASP! Like, OMG! It's Dora the Explorer! I must get autograph! (Runs towards Dora in slow motion like what movies do)

Dora: NO! It's my annoying number one fan! (Shoots Xemnas onthe head)

Xemnas: Ouchies! (Xemnas falls into a random hole that pops out of nowhere and...FAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTTTT--KABOOSH!)

Xemnas: I'm ok... -Faaaaaarrrrttt-

Marluxia: Like, oh my gosh! It's a cute widdle monkey! (Runs to Boots to try to hug him)

Boots: Stay back! I have your mom's cooking! (Shows a container of who-knows-what's-even-in-there)

Marluxia: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't make meeeeeeee! (Runs off in horror)

Sora: I just wanted to get my boxers back, and _this _is not helping my boxers! (Runs off crying)

Axel: Wait, Sora! I have something to ask you!

Sora: (Stops and turns to Axel) : What?

Axel: Will you...bear Laxaeus' children?

Sora: Uhh...only if I get my boxers back...

Laxaeus: Done! (Rips off _all_ his clothes, including the boxers, and gives the boxers to Sora)

(Ximik: Eww...Laxaeus stripping...that's not even the_ last_ thing I wanna see...

Kaxaks: Ok...that's even more wrong...

Itaxchi: Geez, how...wrong...)

Roxas: My other is _such_ a pinhead!

Sora: (Looking like a pinhead) Hey, who're you calling pinhead!

Dora and Boots suddenly start singing.

Dora and Boots:(Sings the annoying song)We did it! We did it! Making babies! We did it!--KABOOSH!

Sora: NNOOOO! My only allies...GONE! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Cries and runs away)

Laxaeus: Wait! You must bear me children!

Random dude: I do!

Everyone: EWW!

Random cat: Meow meo--FFAAAAAARRRRTT!

Larxene: Heehee...Barney! (Looks at Zexion)

Zexion: Eh?

Larxene: I love Barney! (Attacks Barney, err...Zexion...)

Zexion: GAH! My beautiful emo hair!

Xigbar: Dude, let's like, go surfing! Cowabunga! (Takes a surf board out and attacks Xaldin)

Xaldin: WHEEEEEEEEE! This is fun! (Gets repeatedly hit with surf board)

Demyx: I need popcorn! (Starts eating popcorn out of nowhere)

Axel: (Starts eating Demyx's popcorn)

Xemnas: I never got Dora's autograph...WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -KABOOSH!

**Chapter end!

* * *

Ximik: Ok, you know the drill! Review! You'll get boxes of Kaxaks' Pocky!**

Kaxaks: NO! MY POCKY! (ABOUT TO GO KUNG-FU ON XIMIK)

Ximik: No! Bad Kaxaks! (Slaps Kaxaks' hand) Only the reviewers get Pocky!

Kaxaks: I want Pocky...

Itaxchi: Don't worry! At least the poor, Pockyless people get Pocky!

Kaxaks: I WANT MY POCKY!

Ximik: Uhh, I think Kaxaks is still high...Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ximik: What's up, people? I am here once more!

Kaxaks: POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! (Jumps up and down)

Itaxchi: GAH! Evil high, Pocky-loving-woman-who-practically-gets-physical-with-it-too!

Ximik:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs off)

Axel: (Pops out of nowhere) Hello, people! Axel's here!

Ximik: Axel! (Telports back to Axel and Kaxaks) Hello, Axel! Can you do the disclaimer for me? Please?

Axel: Ok! Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or anything else! Got it memorized?

Ximik: Sure do! Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Mission to Be Complete**

--In the Alter of Naught--

Xemnas: We need...MISSION TIME!

Marluxia: (Out of nowhere, starts playing the Mission Impossible Theme song)

Xemnas: I SAID _MISSION TIME_! NOT MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!

Marluxia: Ohhh...(Falls stiff on the floor, like cardboard)

Xemnas: What the heck? Marluxia's carboard! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The REAL Marluxia: Hello, Xemnas! Did you meet my Mr. Cardboard Marluxia? (Pats the cardboard on the floor)

Xemnas: You...IDIOT! (Smacks Marluxia)

Then, Saix appears out of nowhere by telporting.

Saix: Xemnas, we are running out of groceries.

Xemnas: GASP! NO! We need FOOD! We are gonna starve without food! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marluxia: Ouchies...my head...I feel the need of squirrels, somehow...

Suddenly, squirrels appear out of the walls.

Squirrels: SQUEAK SQUEAK! MOOOOOOOOOO! (Translation: KILL MARLUXIA! MOOOOOOOOOO!)

Marluxia: Aww, look at the cute little--wait...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away from the squirrels)

Squirrels: SQUEAK! (Runs of after Marluxia)

Saix: (To the Cardbord Marluxia) So...what are you doing tonight?

Xemnas: I think elves are weird...Saix! Call the others for a meeting! We have some things to discuss...

Saix: Ok.(Back to the cardboard) I'll be right back, baby...(Blows a kiss to the cardboard)

Cardboard (Still laying on the floor) : ...

* * *

--Meeting room-- 

Xemnas: Axel, Demyx, Laxaeus, Roxas, Xigbar, and Vexen will go to do the mission.

Everyone agrees, and telports to their mission.

* * *

--By a random grocery market entrance-- 

Axel: Ok, Demyx, read us the note Xemnas gave us!

Demyx: I'm telling you. You've picked the wrong guy to read this one...

Axel: Just read!

Roxas: Here, I'll read the note...

"Eggs

Flour

Milk

Carrots

Cheese

and Fabric Softener. DON'T forget the fabric softener!"

Laxaeus: (Riding on a merry-go-round) WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--CRASH! Oops...I broke it...

Axel: (To a girl scout by the entrance) Hey, whatcha doin' Friday night?

Girl Scout: Uh...Selling cookies...

Roxas: Bad Axel! (Grabs him by the ear) Leave those girl scouts alone! Santa won't give you any presents that way!

Laxaeus: COOKIES! (Runs into an old lady)

Old Lady: JUST MISSED THAT COOKIE CRISPS! (Flies away)

Vexen: Uhh...we better get inside the store now...

Axel: All right! Me,Demyx, and Roxas'll go look for the eggs, flour, and milk. Vexen, Laxaeus, and Xigbar go look for the carrots, cheese, and fabric softener!

Everyone then, agrees.

* * *

--With Axel, Roxas, and Demyx...--

Demyx: Axel, I need to go potty!

Axel: Wait after we get the stuff!

Demyx: But, Axel! I need to go! _REALLY, REALLY BADLY!_

Axel: Hmmm...no.

Demyx: Please?

Axel: No.

Demyx: Please!

Axel: NO!

Demyx: _REALLY, REALLY BADLY!_

Axel: FINE! But, make it quick!

Demyx: Uh, actually...nevermind...

Roxas: Demyx...that's disgusting...

Axel: Yes! I found the eggs, milk, and flour! All in one conveinient place!

Roxas: And...how?

Axel: Probably the authoress did it, but at least we don't have to look.

Demyx: Something smells like pee...

Axel and Roxas: Eww...

Some little kid with his mom: Mommy, why can't I pee in front of people?

Mom: Because, only crazy hobos do that.

The random little kid: Aww, then I wanna be a hobo when I grow up!

* * *

--With Vexen, Laxaeus, and Xigbar--

Laxaeus: (Riding on another the merry-go-round) WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--CRASH! Uhh...it broke again...

Vexen: _Enough,_ Laxaeus! We still have to find the groceries!

Laxaeus: _ONE MORE RIDE!_

Vexen: Ugh, ok, just _ONE_ more ride!

Laxaeus: HOORAY! ( Runs to another ride)

But, then a kid was still riding on a mechanical pony, making Laxaeus impatient.

Laxaeus: (To the kid) ME RIDE NOW!

The kid: NO! My turn!

Laxaeus: Me! (Throws the kid somewhere far)

Kid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--CRASH! (Lands in a Japanese house)

Japanese people: (Looks at the kid)

Kid: Uhh...Konnichiwa?

--Back with Laxaeus, Vexen, and Xigbar--

Xigbar: Man, now we're in another pickle! Laxaeus won't quit the ride!

Vexen: Then, _YOU_ watch him, and I'll go look for the stuff! (Goes inside the store)

Laxaeus: YAY! I ride that pony! YEEHAW! (Goes up and down on the mechanical pony)

(Ximik: And, yeah...I typed that on purpose...)

Xigbar: I need my pickle...(Takes out a pickle and starts nibbling it)

* * *

--With Vexen--

Vexen: Where is the stuff, already?

Ximik telports in front of him.

Ximik: Here ya go, Vexen! And don't start telling me I don't respect my elders! (Gives Vexen the groceries he needs)

Vexen: Uhh...thank you...?

Ximik: No problem! (Telports away)

* * *

--Outside the store--

Xigbar: Finally! Everyone's back!

Axel: Yeah, but _SOMEBODY _wet their pants...

Demyx: I couldn't hold it!

Everyone else: Eww...

Squirrels: SQUEAK! (Chases everyone)

Everyone but Laxaeus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Laxaeus (STILL riding on the pony) : WHHHEEEEEEEEEE! XD XD XD XD XD XD...no, wait...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

--Back at The World That Never Was--

Xemnas: What's taking them so long?

Xaldin: Yes! I finally mastered the technique!

Luxord: And what technique is that?

Xaldin: Watch! It's called "Breaking Wind" ! Ok, here goes...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Suddenly, the old lady from earlier falls through the roof.

Old Lady: (Sniffs the air) Mmmm...I smell yummy Cookie Crisps...

Xemnas: (Cough) That's not (Cough, cough) Cookies Crisps...

Old Lady: It's not? (Sniffs the air again) Ough! I think I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die! Nooooooo! (Dies on the floor)

Everyone but Xaldin: (Falls unconscious on the floor)

Xaldin: HA! Now Sora will NEVER live through this attack! (Skips merrily out of the place)

Then, Axel, Demyx, Vexen, Roxas, Laxaeus, and Xigbar telport back.

Axel: We're back! With the stuff!

Roxas: Why's everyone on the floor?

Laxaeus: I miss my pony...

Xigbar: Who cares? Let's dance! (Does the Funky Chicken)

The rest of them: Woot! (starts dancing, except Laxaeus)

Laxaeus: PONY! (Starts riding on top of the dead old lady)

Old Lady: (Dead) ...

Then, Cardboard Marluxia comes in and starts cha-cha-ing like a sissy girl!

**Chapter End

* * *

Ximik: Well...that was...weird...**

Itaxchi: Dude, Laxaeus was on top of stuff!

Ximik: I never liked Laxaeus. Never did.

Kaxaks: Hello! (eating more Pocky)

Ximik: Oh, don't forget to review! I won't be updating starting on May 12, cuz the internet's getting cut off, and it'll be reconnected after a few weeks. IF my family reconnects it...I hope...


	5. Chapter 5

Ximik: Hello!

Itaxchi: Hey! Su!

Kaxaks: Mmm...Pocky...

Ximik: Snap out of it! (Slaps Kaxaks)

Kaxaks: Ouchies! Pocky! HUG!

Ximik: I'd rather not...cuz I'd hug Axel!

Itaxchi: Well, your internet's gettin cut off on May 12! You're gonna hafta wait a week or two to come back and update!

Ximik: Yes...life sucks...what will my poor readers think? Anyways, I don't own anything, but myself!

Kaxaks: And to read and review! No flaming!

Ximik: Noooo...how can I update without internet starting from May 12?

Itaxchi: You will when you get it back.

Ximik: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs off and sobs)

* * *

**Chapter 5: TheNew Guest And a New Car...I Mean Cart...**

Axel: I'm bored, Roxas. Whatcha wanna do?

Roxas: I don't know.

Demyx: I know! Let's invite Ximik and her friends over!

Laxaeus, somewhere, screams a girly scream.

Demyx: It'll be fun!

Roxas: But last time Ximik and Itaxchi came, they created utter chaos.

Axel: Well, better than getting bored to death, right?

Roxas: I...guess...

Demyx: YAY! How'll we get them here, though?

Roxas: First, let's ask the Superior if he'll allow it.

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas agree, and telport to the leader.

Laxaeus, in the background, makes another girly scream, for some reason.

* * *

Xemnas: qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm! 

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx: ...?

Xemnas: I said, "qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm!"

Demyx: Really? So you like bunnies, is all your saying?

Xemnas: Hai!

Laxaeus: (Out of nowhere) Me like furry little bunnies! They so fluffy!

A random bunny: WTF? Who is this beeping beep? Beep you, fatty!

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xemnas: O.O'

Laxaeus: Uh, you did not just say that, sista!

Bunny: Uh, like I just did!

Laxaeus: I like you. Let's get married!

Bunny: OK!

Laxaeus and the bunny run towards the sunset to go get married.

* * *

(Itaxchi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why does _Laxaeus_ get to marry a bunny? 

Ximik: Cuz, he's retard.

Itaxchi: Yeah, you're right...

Ximik: And Laxaeus isn't appearing for the rest of the chapter, just to let you know.

Itaxchi: Shouldn't we get ready for our part?

Ximik: Yep! And we need Kaxaks with us, too! Let's go!

* * *

Xemnas: GO FISH! I WIN! 

Axel: Aww, ya beat me!

Then, suddenly, Ximik, Itaxchi, and another new friend comes out of nowhere.

Ximik: HELLO, EVERYONE! The authoresses have arrived!

The new friend: I'm Kaxaks! Feed me Pocky, or else!

Itaxchi: And since Xemnas beat Axel, Demyx, and Roxas-kun in a game of a two-second Go Fish, Xemnas wins...

Ximik: A CAR!

Xemnas: Yay! I'm so happy! I need to get the other members, so they can see my prize! (Telports)

* * *

Larxene: So what's this prize you keep talking about? 

Luxord: I don't know. Xemnas said it's new car.

Xigbar:Well, hurry up, and show the car! I need to go bonding with my jar of pickles!

Everyone: (Slowly backs away)

Ximik: Xemnas, the moment you've all been waiting for...

Kaxaks uncovers the sheet hiding the new car, to reveal...a shopping cart.

Organization XIII, except Xemnas and Laxaeus, since he isn't here: (Anime sweatdrop)

Roxas: _That's _a car?

Xemnas: SQUEEE! I love it! (Hops into the shopping cart)

Xaldin: Uhh, how do you start the car, err...cart?

Itaxchi: Let Ximik's authoress powers do the talking!

Ximik: Hmm...I need Pocky...(Takes Kaxaks' box of Pocky)

Kaxaks: HEY!

Ximik: (Eats the Pocky) Ok! Now, I know!

Ximik just kicks the cart with Xemnas in it. Then, the cart goes forward. Really, really slow.

Itaxchi: Ximik, that was a weak kick! We need someone with muscles!

Suddenly, David Hasslehoff appears in a flash!

Marluxia: Who're you?

David: I'm David Hasslehoff! Need some help?

Ximik: Sure do! Push this shopping cart, will ya?

David: Sure thing! FFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!

Then, David's fart power was so strong, that it pushed the cart...really, really far...

Peter Pan: (Appears out of nowhere) See? I knew Xemnas can ride the cart far! He just had to believe!

Xemnas: (Still riding in the fast-moving cart) AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! TOO MUCH BELIEVING! TOO MUCH BELIEVING!

--FWOOOOSH, went the cart. Then...KABOOSH, went the cart.--

Ximik: NO! The new cart! It's all David Hasslehoff's fault! (Smacks David)

David: (Flies from the impact) WWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! --SPLAT!

Itaxchi: David Hasslehoff died!

Kaxaks: Sure did. (Munches Pocky)

Demyx: And I wasn't bored, cuz Ximik and her friends are here!

Axel: Yeah!

Xigbar: (Making out with his pickle jar) I love you, pickles...

Pickles: We love you too, Xigbar!

Xigbar: Will you...bear my children?

Pickles: YES!

Everyone anime sweatdrops, as Xigbar and his pickles ran towards the sunset. Just like what Laxaeus did. Unfortunately, Xigbar and the pickles got too close to the sunset...so they burned up...into french fries...

Axel: Hey, it's french fries! (Eats the fries)

Roxas: Cool. (Eats them, too)

Ximik: YAY! French fries!

Itaxchi: Let's eat the fries, I mean, Xigbar, up!

Everyone: HOORAY!

Xemnas: . (Dead from the explosion)

Kaxaks: (Happily munching on her Pocky)

...And all was happily eating food, until the evil squirrels came...and got poked by everyone...then exploded.

--BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!--

**Chapter End!**

* * *

Ximik: Well, that's all the chapters here until I finally get ny internet back! The world is cruel at times. 

Kaxaks: I understand. YOU TOOK MY POCKY! GRAAHH!

Ximik: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bad doggie! Here's your Pocky treats! (Throws Pocky on the floor)

Kaxaks: Woof, woof! (Eats the Pocky like a dog)

Itaxchi: O.O'''

Axel: What the heck is going on here?

Ximik: Axel's here!

Axel: Yeah, well, don't forget to review with NO FLAMES! Got it memorized?

Ximik: Sure do! (Glomps Axel)


	6. Chapter 6

Ximik: Yo! What's up?

Itaxchi: Hiya!

Kaxaks: I'm not that desperate for Pocky!

Ximik: Then, fetch! (Throws Pocky)

Kaxaks: GASP! My Pocky! (Runs after Pocky)

Itaxchi: What should we do while Kaxaks is getting her Pocky?

Ximik: I'll let Axel say the disclaimer!

Axel: Cuz, Ximik does not own anything in the story, but herself!

Ximik: Hooray for Axel! And my internet's STILL not cut off when I wrote this on May12! I wonder why...Oh well! It's good to write more fanfictions!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sugar High**

Roxas: I'm hungry!

Demyx: Here, have some Pocky!

Roxas: Does it have sugar?

Demyx: Uhh, yea--I MEAN, no.

Roxas: Ok! (Eats the Pocky)

Axel: ROXAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EATING THAT POCKY?

Roxas: O.O

Axel: R...Roxas...?

Roxas: (Smiles like a maniac) COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! (Hyperly jumps up and down)

Demyx: Whoa, I need my popcorn! (Munches on popcorn)

Axel: This is better than wrestling!

(Ximik: AXEL! Why aren't you doing something about Roxas? You'll never know what he'll do!

Axel: Cuz, I've never seen a very hyper Roxas before, and it's boring in the castle.

Ximik: Ok, if ya say so...)

Roxas:POO POO IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!

Axel: O.O'

Demyx: XD XD XD XD

Axel: Uhh, Roxa--

Roxas: QUICK! MY SPIDEY-SENSES ARE TINGLING! HELP ME OUT, BARNICLE BOY! (Somehow picks up Demyx and throws him to a wall, causing Demyx to make a hole in it)

Demyx: XD--OWW! MY SPLEEN!

Roxas: (Runs away though the wall)

Axel: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD (Rolling on the floor)

Roxas: OH, EE, OH, AH AH! CHANG, CHANG, WALLA WALLA BING BANG! (Runs up to the Superior)

Superior: Roxas?

Roxas: I'M SO PRETTY! OF COURSE YOU LIKE ME! (Streaks his butt to Xemnas)

Xemnas: O.O'''''''

Roxas: THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT! (Smacks Xemnas with a fish)

Xemnas: Ouchies, Mama! ROXAS!

Roxas: I MUST RESCUE ALL OF MENTALNESS! YAHOO! (Runs through another wall)

Xemnas: SAIX!

Saix: What?

Xemnas: We must capture Roxas! He's high on sugar again! Tell the others to meet at the meeting room!

Saix: Yessir. (Telports)

* * *

--Vexen's lab-- 

Roxas: HEYA, VEXY! WHATCHA DOIN'?

Vexen: I'm experimenting on how to lose weight! Just look at the screen!

Roxas looks at the screen. Hyperly, of course.

* * *

Lady on TV: And a one, two, three, four! C'mon! Move that body! (Does jumping jacks) 

Then, you see the Struggle Promoter fat guy on TV, trying to do jumping jacks.

Fat Struggle Promoter: HUFF...HUFF...**HUFF! **(Falls on the floor)

* * *

Roxas: EVIL STRUGGLE FATTY MUST DIE! (Puches the TV to death) 

Vexen: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY EXPERIMENT!

Roxas: SQUIRRELS SHALL RULE THE WORLD! ARISE, MY FELLOW MINIONS!

Then, evil squirrels rise from the ground. Thousands and thousands appear.

Roxas: NOW...ATTACK, MY MINIONS!

Squirrels: SQUEAK! (All slowly get closer to Vexen)

Vexen: Nooo...NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

--Meeting room-- 

Xemnas: So that means Roxas is high on sugar, again.

Everyone at the meeting: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marluxia: WE SHOULD GO TO SHELTER!

Xaldin: WE SHOULD DIG A MOAT!

Laxaeus: THINK OF ALL THE CHILDREN!

Everyone stops panicking and looks at Laxaeus.

Laxaeus: What?

Xigbar: I'm gonna marry my pickle jar, even if it means it's the last thing I'll do!

Everyone starts looking at Xigbar.

Xigbar: Gee, we're all in a pickle, aren't we? Who knows what Roxas'll do?

Everyone: Ohh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Starts panicking and running around in circles)

Then, Roxas comes in.

Roxas: HELLO! SPIDERMAN IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Axel: ROXAS! (Runs to Roxas) Bad Roxas! Santa won't give you presents this year!

Roxas: SANTA CLAUS!

DiZ appears out of nowhere (Cuz I say so) and Roxas comes, hyperly running to DiZ...I mean, "Santa Claus"...

Roxas: SANTA! YOU'RE HERE!

DiZ: (Girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Streaks and runs away)

Everyone: O.o''''

Axel: Roxas...that's not Santa...

Demyx: XD XD HAHA! Good one, Roxas! If it weren't for me feeding you Pocky, I'd have never gone bored today!

Everyone, but Roxas (and DiZ, since he went away streaking): _YOU **WHAT?**_

Demyx: Huh? Uh...heheh...

Then, Vexen heroically stands up, with his newly tamed squirrel army behind him.

Vexen: Squirrel Army...ATTACK!

Squirrels: SQUEAK SQUEAK! (Translation: KILL DEMYX!)

Demyx: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs away)

Squirrels: (Runs after him)

Roxas: Whoa. What happened?

Axel: ROXAS! You're normal again! How'd that happen?

Roxas: All I did was eat this squirrel chocolate on the floor, and I went back to normal.

Everyone: EWW... (Backs away from Roxas)

Roxas: What? What did I do?

Then, you could hear Demyx's cries of help, and squirrels squeaking of death in the background.

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: Umm, that ending was a little random. But random is good!

Itaxchi: Yup, yup! Su!

Kaxaks: Mmm, nice Pocky...VVVVEEEERRRRYYY nice Pocky...(STILL munching on Pocky)

Ximik: Anyways, who knows WHEN my internet's gonna get cut off? It's May 12 when I wrote this, and the internet's still here infront of me!

Itaxchi: Who knows...?

Kaxaks: (Munch, munch)

Ximik: Ok, but don't forget to click on the review button below! No flaming! I still feel sorry for Demyx, though...


	7. Chapter 7

Ximik: I am back, people!

Readers: YAY!

Kaxaks: Wasn't your internet supposed to be cut off on May 12?

Ximik: Yeah, but somehow, it's still here! It's good, so my readers can keep on reading! It's weird, though. It _was_ supposed to be cut off...

Itaxchi: Then it's a good thing!

Itaxchi, Kaxaks, and Ximik: HOORAY! (Jumps up in the air)

Ximik: And I get to spend time with Axel!

Itaxchi and Kaxaks: Eww...(Backs away)

Ximik: Heheh, not in _that _way, ya sickos! I'm kiddin' ! Oh, yeah! If nightmare car's reading this, you're last review was really funny! I love the randomness!

Itaxchi: And for the disclaimer! Ximik does not own anything, but herself! Su!

* * *

**Chapter 7: School Stinks!**

Xemnas: Saix, I have an idea!

Saix: What is it, Xemnas?

Xemnas: Since most of our members are complete retards, we should school them!

Saix: WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY?

Xemnas: C'mon! It'll be fun! I'll be their teacher!

Saix: _'You're a complete retard, too...'_

Xemnas: So, Saix? How about it?

Saix: Sigh...we'll see how it goes...

Xemnas: WHOOPEE! Thank you, Saix! (Hugs Saix and telports away)

Saix: What an idiot our leader can be...(Telports)

* * *

--Meeting room-- 

Zexion: We're having a, WHAT?

Xemnas: A school for you retards!

Laxaeus: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't go back to my bad memories! (Curls up in a ball, and starts sucking his thumb)

Marluxia: Bad memories? Tell us!

Laxaeus: No!

Xigbar: I'll give you one of my pickle wives! (Holds out one of his pickle wife)

Pickle: Do it, Laxaeus! Just like you believe in me!

Laxaeus: No...must...resist! The bunny was my wife!

Xemnas: Tell us, or we'll show you rated R, non-educational videos!

(Ximik: No, and it's not THAT kind of videos! So don't think any wrong for any of your safety!)

Laxaeus: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--Ok, I'll tell you! My teacher used to tell us a story, and it went like this..."Once upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain, and a temple on a temple, and a monk, and the monk said, 'I'm gonna tell you a story!' So once upon a time, there was a mountain on a mountain, and a temple on a temple, and a monk, and the monk said 'I'm gonna tell you a story!' Once upon a time, there was a mountain on amountain, and a temple on a --OWW! WHY'D YOU SMACK ME FOR?

Larxene: Well, cuz your story sucked, and your stupid.

Axel: Man,_ school_ sucks! I'm gonna hate this. Right, Roxas?

Roxas: Yeah...I ONLY HAD A FEW DAYS LEFT OF SUMMER VACATION, CUZ OF SCHOOL!

Demyx: I used to throw spitballs at my teacher...

Xemnas: Soooooooooooo...are we having a school, or not?

Everyone starts thinking evilly on what to do to torture Xemnas as their teacher.

Everyone: Uhh, ok, sure, why not?

Xemnas: YES! I'm gonna start changing into teacher clothes! Remember, class starts in 20 minutes! (Telports)

* * *

--A classroom that suddenly appeared in the castle-- 

Demyx: (Throws spitballs at the chalkboard)

Axel: (Burning the teacher's desk)

Xigbar: (Throwing pickles everywhere) Fashaaaaaaaaa! Fashaaaaaaaaaa! (Ximik: I do not know why I put that there)

Ximik: Why am I in class with you guys?

Zexion: You wanted to put yourself in the chapter, retard!

Ximik: Ohhh, but why in a classroom?

Zexion: Cuz you're dumb.

Ximik: Shut it, Zexion...--'

Everyone else is just talking to each other, or causing mayhem like Demyx, Axel, and Xigbar. Then, Xemnas comes in the classroom.

Xemnas: Good morning, everyone!

Demyx: (Throws spitball at Xemnas' face)

Xemnas: Demyx! You get a spanky!

Ximik: XEMNAS! I am shocked! For a leader of Organization XIII, you should know that teachers give out detention!

Xemnas: Uh, ok. DEMYX, YOU GET DETENTION!

Demyx: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Slaps Xemnas with a desk)

Xemnas: OWW! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMYX HIT ME WITH A DESK! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sits in the corner, crying)

Ximik: Ok...since Xemnas is being a crybaby, and not doing his job right, I'll teach you guys!

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas: YES!

Everyone else thought it _was_ a good idea, since Xemnas could've been a complete retard at teaching. So, they accepted.

Ximik: Xemnas, out you go! (Tosses Xemnas out the window)

Xemnas: YOU'L NEVER GET ME LUCKY CHARMS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Still falling)

Ximik:Let's start teaching!

* * *

--Later, during class...-- 

Ximik: No, Laxaeus! 2 plus 2, does NOT equal "Santa Claus in a bathing suit!"

Laxaeus: But, it makes sense! See? (Starts doing the problem all over again)

Ximik: Uh, Laxaeus...you're book is upside down...

Laxaeus: Oh, what do you want me to do?

Ximik: Turn it rightside up! Take this, dumbo! (Throws the book down Laxaeus' pants, which I don't want to see in there...)

Laxaeus: Hey, I feel something in my pants...(Looks down his pants) Oh look, I found a squirrel! (Holds out a squirrel)

Everyone: --'

Vexen: Where'd you get the squirrel?

Squirrel: (Everyone, say it with me!) SQUEAK!

Saix: Aww, it's such a cute widdle squirrely! (Pets the squirrel)

Squirrel: SQUEAK! (Starts attacking Saix)

Saix: AH! BAD SQUIRRELY! BAD SQUIRRELY! (Runs away)

Laxaeus: NO! MY SQUIRREL! NO TOUCHY! (Chases after Saix and the squirrel)

Ximik: Uhh, let's do science without those idiots...

Vexen: HOORAY!

* * *

--During scince-- 

Vexen: ...So that's why I shave my hair!

Everyone: Eww...

Ximik: (Asleep) Zzz...Axel...zzz...

Axel: Boo! (Throws a paper airplane at Vexen's eye)

Vexen: AHH, MY EYE!

Demyx: I'll help you! (Spits a spitball)

Vexen: AHH! MY OTHER EYE! (Faints)

Itaxchi: Woot! I'm the janitor for now! I'll clean up this mess! (Stuffs Vexen in the trash can, and hits a remote-controlled button)

The trash can suddenly explodes. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

Itaxchi: Job done!

Ximik: (Wakes up) Thanks, Itaxchi!

Itaxchi: Ok! Su! (Rips janitor clothes to reveal...A CAPE!) Super janitor...AWAY! (Flies away)

Roxas: I don't like school...

Axel: Well, who does?

Ximik: Yeah, you guys are right. No more school! I never liked being teacher, anyways!

Everyone: YAY!

Marluxia: What'll we do about Xemnas? You threw him out the window!

Ximik: He'll manage...Later, people! (Leaves the classroom by telporting)

* * *

Xemnas: (Stranded somehow in the bathroom) Hello? WHERE AM I? (Looks at the sink, tub, and toilet) WHAT ARE THESE EVIL MACHINE-THINGIES? 

Suddenly, an old guy comes in the bathroom.

Old guy: Hey, what are doing in my bathroom? This is where I cut my coupons! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!--Ahh, much better!

Xemnas: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: WOOT! Another chapter done!

Itaxchi: Go Fish!

Kaxaks: Uhh, we're playing Black Jack...

Luxord (Appears out of nowhere) : Did anyone say Black Jack?

Ximik: Yup! Play with us, Luxord!

Itaxchi: Yeah, cuz Ximik and I said that you're now officially one of the COOL Organization members!

Luxord: Hooray!

Kaxaks: And don't forget to review!

Everyone: (Starts playing Black Jack. Unfortunately, everyone but Luxord lost, cuz Luxord's such a good player...)


	8. Chapter 8

Ximik: YO!

Itaxchi: What do you mean, "YO!" ?

Ximik: I got my internet back! And I have new ideas for my next fanfiction! So, unfortunately, this will be my last chapter... T.T

Larxene: So, it's not like anyone cares!

Ximik: Larxene, you're not supposed to be here, until later! Kaxaks! Go fetch the Pocky! (Points to Larxene)

Kaxaks: POCKY! (Tackles Larxene)

Larxene: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL NEVER GET MY TRIX CEREAL THIS WAY!

Ximik:O.O''' ...So, yeah. This will be the last chapter, unfortunately. But don't worry! I already have my ideas for my next fic!

Itaxchi: Ximik does not own anything! And don't forget to review after! No flaming! Kirby pwns all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Goes on a random search for Kirby)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Falling Castle**

--In the Bailey at Hallow Bastion, with Ximik, Itaxchi, and Kaxaks...--

Itaxchi: I DON'T GET IT!

Ximik: Huh?

Itaxchi: What is the answer for 2 plus 2, for crying out loud!

Ximik: FISH!

Itaxchi: Ok!

Kaxaks: I need my Pocky, badly! (Looks at Leon's hair, who just happened to pass by) CHOCOLATE-FLAVORED POCKY! (Attacks Leon)

Leon: NOOOO! Like, oh my gosh! My beautiful hair! Like, a need a hair stylist! (Streaks in front of the public)

Ximik and Itaxchi: O.O'''''

Kaxaks: O.o''' ...Pocky not good when naked...

Leon: Hooray! Naked cowboy...AWAY! FWOOSH! (Flies and crashes into the air...I don't know how...)

Itaxchi: Speaking of flying, how does the Organization's castle float in the air like that?

Ximik: Oh, I know who could find out! (Calls someone on her cell phone, then hangs up) There! I hired us an expert!

Itaxchi and Kaxaks: ...?

Ximik: Uhh, let's just meet at the castle, k?

* * *

--At the World That Never Was, in the Brink of Despair...-- 

Itaxchi: Why are we waiting?

Ximik: For Jack! I hired him!

Itaxchi and Kaxaks: ...?

Then, the flying naked cowboy Leon comes flying, until he ran out of gas power. So, he fell down the eternal castle.

Peter Pan: (Out of nowhere) I'M GAS-POWERED! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Ximik: Uh, yeah...so Kaxaks and Itaxchi, just get in the castle and wait for us there!

Kaxaks: I'm not going!

Ximik: Then, fetch the Pocky! (Throws Pocky inside the castle)

Kaxaks: MY POCKY! (Drastically runs after it)

Itaxchi: I'm flying there! C'mon, Peter Pan! Let's go! (Kicks Peter)

Peter Pen: MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Flies off)

* * *

--After waiting for Jack...-- 

Ximik: Hooray! Jack's here!

Jack: Hi!

Ximik: Let us begin the plan!

Jack: (Thinking evilly) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

--In the castle with Kaxaks and Itaxchi...-- 

Laxaeus: (In a dumb accent)Duh, so who you peoples again?

Itaxchi: Definitely NOT a super janitor!

Vexen: WHAT? SO _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO MADE ME EXPLODE?

Itaxchi: No, duh!

Kaxaks: (Looks at Vexen) POCKY! (Bites his head) Bleah! Nasty Pocky! (Looks at Laxaeus) MORE POCKY! (Attacks Laxaeus) WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PIGGY-BACK RIDE! (Punches Laxaeus in the face)

Itaxchi: You forgot to put the quarter in the slot! Here it is! (Shoves quarter up Laxaeus' --)

Vexen: I had no idea Laxaeus was a piggy-back merry-go-round...and that he has a coin slot up there...

* * *

Ximik: Jack, I found a string! 

Jack: (Reads the note on the string) "Do not touch!" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ATTACK, MY MINIONS SCIZOR! (Stuffs Scizors in a cannon)

Ximik: FIRE!

The cannon goes KABOOSH, as Scizors cut the string.

* * *

--Inside the castle, with Xemnas in the meeting room...-- 

Xemnas: Why are Vexen and Laxaeus late for the meeting?

Marluxia: Uh, sir, they're busy playing piggy-back ride on Laxaeus...

Xemnas: I was talking ro myself! No interrupting! So, take your punishment! ATTACK, MY PIKACHU!

Larxene: Pi...kaaa...CCHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Shocks Marluxia to death)

Marluxia: Squeak!

Xemnas: HOW COME _I_ NEVER GET TO RIDE A PIGGY-BACK? AM I _THAT _FAT?

Peter Pan: You're not fat, Xemnas! You just gotta believe!

Xemnas: I think we've all had enough with Peter Pan...(Hits a remote control)

Peter Pan: KABOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Suddenly, Itaxchi, Kaxaks, Laxaeus, and Vexen come in.

Vexen: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Laxaeus: RUN! (Crashes to a wall)

Axel: Hey, how come I feel like the castle is free-falling?

* * *

--Back with Ximik and Jack...-- 

Ximik: The castle is now falling.

Jack: Now to run away as fast as we can, cuz I just set up the explosions!

Ximik: Explosions? **THEN I HAVE TO SAVE AXEL, DEMYX, AND ROXAS! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs around in circles!) **Ah, oh well! It's for the sake of this chapter! Let's go!

Ximik and Jack: (Runs to a safer area)

* * *

--Back in the castle-- 

Xigbar: DUDES, WE'RE GONNA DIE! NOW WE'RE REALLY IN A PICKLE! SAVE THE PICKLES! (Makes out with his pickles...AGAIN!)

Luxord: When we run out of time, we'll be dead!

Demyx: (Eating popcorn) Must...(Munch)...save...(Munch)...POPCORN!

Roxas: Save all woman and children, first!

Laxaeus: But, I'n still recovering from the piggy-back!

Everyone stops and stares at him.

Roxas: Uhh, I CLEARLY said woman and children...

Laxaeus: (In kid's clothes, with the propeller hat and a lollipop) Uhh...I can explain...?

Kaxaks: POCKY! (Tackles Larxene out the window)

Larxene: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Both fall into the eternal abyss...)

Marluxia: WE'RE STILL GONNA DIE!

Xemnas: I can't die now! There are so many things in life that I wanted to do! (Starts dreaming)

--Xemnas' dream--

Xemnas (On the phone) : Hold on, I'll transfer your call.

--Back in reality...--

Xemnas: How can I do all that if I die?

Luxord: We're STILL falling...

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Screams in circles)

Ximik appears out of nowhere.

Ximik: Axel!

Axel: What?

Ximik: Before this castle explodes, and you die...I LOVE YOU! (Kisses Axel on the lips) Ok, so you guys have a nice day! But watch out for the explosions at the end! BYE! (Telports outta there)

Axel: Whoa...

Itaxchi: Ximik forgot all about me... T.T Oh well! Bye Roxas! Love ya! (Telports away)

Xemnas: Since there's nothing we can do, let's scream some more in circles!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Running in more circles)

Xemnas: Wait, we can just telport!

Xaldin, Luxord, Laxaeus, and Vexen are yet, busy dreaming how THEIR lives would be in the future...

--Xaldin's dream--

Xaldin: Welcome to McDonald's! How may I help you?

--Luxord's dream--

Luxord: Money for the poor...

--Vexen's dream...--

Vexen: (Singing opera on stage with his womanly voice)

--Laxaeus--

Laxaeus: (Riding a merry-go-round) Aww, the ride stopped! (puts another quarter, but it drops down a hole) Shot...that was my last quarter...(Just sits there for a long time...)

--Back to reality...--

Xemnas: Let us telport, NOW!

Axel: Ximik...just...kissed me...on the lips...

Roxas: Snap out of it, man! (Slaps Axel)

Demyx: What are we gonna do now? This just plain sucks...(Drops popcorn) Gasp! My popcorn! (Starts eating it off the floor like a chicken)

Marluxia: I think there's still more time to scream and panic around in cicles!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly, the castle explodes as it lands hard on the ground at the end of the eternal abyss!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

* * *

Ximik (Watching the castle explode) : Prettiful lights... 

Jack: Well, that worked out nicely! My job here is done! Now time to watch exploding pie! (Telports somewhere to watch exploding pie)

Suddenly, ghosts of the Organization members, and Kaxaks (Since she fell out the window with Larxene) appeared out of nowhere.

Xemnas: I'm going ghost! (Tries transforming to a ghost, which he already is, and explodes)

Flying cows out of nowhere appear.

Flying cows: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Crashes into a wall) KABOOSH!

Kaxaks: MWAHAHA! POCKY! (Keeps on punching Laxaeus for no reason)

Ximik: Let's dance!

Everyone starts dancing a random dance.

Xigbar: (Does the funky chicken) DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO, DO-DO-DO-DO-DO, DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO! QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!

Everyone else: (Copying Xigbar's dance moves)

Then, everyone exploded and died! Uh...just kidding, theScizors did...

KABOOOOOOOOOOSH!

**End Chapter!**

* * *

Ximik: Well, unfortunately, there's my last chapter. But I hoped all you people enjoyed reading it! I thank all who read anf reviewed it! Especially Jack, and my friends, Inutitant12 (Kaxaks) and Kirs10sflipnmeout (Itaxchi)! Domo arigatou! And keep a lookout for my other fanfiction, which I'm planning to make! Got it memorized? 

Itaxchi: So you didn't forget me after all! Su!

Kaxaks: POCKY MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!

Axel: And don't forget to review! Got it memorized?

Ximik: HOORAY FOR AXEL! (Glomps Axel, AGAIN!)


End file.
